Stay with Me
by LiseCate
Summary: Kate's heartbeat kicked into overdrive as she watched him out of the corner of her eye. He was dangerously attractive, had a great sense of humor, and excellent taste in beer. Clearly, this wasn't going to end well. Castle AU.


**Stay with Me**

Kate wrinkled her nose in disgust. The bar reeked of stale beer and cigarette smoke, two of her least favorite smells. Damn Lanie and her stupid girl code. She didn't need a night of drunken debauchery to deal with the fact that her boyfriend had chosen Boston over her. What she needed was a hot bath, a glass of wine, and takeout from the Chinese restaurant around the corner that she loved. So while Lanie engaged in dance-floor seduction, Kate sat idly twisting the barstool from side-to-side as she swirled her glass of whiskey.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say either your ass must be numb or that drink in your hand isn't doing what it's supposed to."

She noted the air of confidence in his choice of words and the underlying humor in his tone. Kate groaned inwardly. She hated engaging in small talk and in that instant she really wished she'd taken a rain check on girls' night. Setting the glass on the bar, Kate replied, "Well, what do you know? You're two for two, slugger."

"Let's go three for three, shall we?" Grabbing the bartender's attention, he ordered them each a beer. He held up his bottle exclaiming, "Cheers!"

Turning on her barstool, Kate picked up her beer, tipped her head in his direction and was met with the most beautiful blue eyes she'd ever seen. She couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. "Cheers."

Relieved he returned her smile. He'd half expected her to toss one or both of her drinks in his face after his comment. "Not your scene?" He asked curiously, his voice sympathetic.

Kate shook her head, smiled shyly. "Not tonight." She twisted in her seat and pointed in the general direction of her best friend. "Let's just say, I blame her."

Following her gaze, he admired the brunette appreciatively. "I wouldn't be too upset with her if I were you."

"Spoken like a man who's never met her."

"No, but if it weren't for your friend we wouldn't be here right now," he countered reasonably.

"Are you saying that because you're trying to flirt with me…or because you want to flirt with Lanie?"

"Is that your way of telling me you have a secret identity?" Leaning toward her, he continued in a hushed undertone, "You're not an escort, are you?" He smiled into his beer as her jaw dropped.

"_Lanie_ is the girl on the dance floor. And no, I'm not." Taking a drink of her beer, she smirked. "Sucks for you, yeah?" At this he laughed. Kate's heartbeat kicked into overdrive as she watched him out of the corner of her eye. He was dangerously attractive, had a great sense of humor, and excellent taste in beer. _Clearly, this wasn't going to end well._

"Would it surprise you if I said I disagree?" Not waiting for her response, he continued, "I much prefer a companion who has a genuine interest in me."

Kate braced her elbow on the countertop and rested her head in her hand. Eyebrow raised, she teased, "So, I'm your companion now?"

He sighed, a lazy smile playing across his lips. "There's no real way for me to answer that without it becoming awkward for either of us."

Kate chuckled. "Wise decision. Tell me, what brings you here tonight. I'm not entirely sure this is 'your scene' either," she said, tossing his words back at him.

Polishing off his drink, he replied thoughtfully, "Rough day. Figured I was due for a little social stimulation." He caught her tell. He knew she hadn't intended him to, but it was there in the quirk of her perfectly arched brow. In the flash of curiosity that lit up her hazel eyes. "A writer," he supplied. "It's quite the solitary existence."

"I didn't ask."

"Yeah, well. You weren't asking rather loudly." He grinned as he ordered them another round. "What about you?"

She watched him curiously. Decided it was a hell of a lot easier to be honest. Kate met his gaze, waiting for his reaction as she confided, "Fresh out of the police academy."

"Impressive," he replied earnestly. "And certainly out of my league."

"I wasn't, already?" She grinned, obviously teasing him.

Feigning upset, he placed a hand on her arm immediately forgetting what he'd intended to say. Their eyes met and held. "You're beautiful," his words uttered with complete honesty. No false pretenses or flirtatious undertones.

"Thank you…? I'm sorry. I don't even know your name." She blushed, hiding her face behind a silken curtain of auburn hair.

Swallowing around the sudden lump in his throat, he took another drink before answering. "I'm Rick."

She smiled and offered him her hand. "Nice to meet you, Rick. I'm Kate."

"Hey Kate. You ready to get outta here? I've got to hit the ladies room first. Come with?" Lanie glanced at her friend, saw she wasn't alone. "Oh! Sorry to interrupt."

Kate offered up a relaxed smile. "It's alright, Lanie. This is Rick." Turning her attention to him, she continued, "Rick, my friend Lanie."

"Nice to meet you."

"You, too. Kate and I were just admiring your killer moves," he grinned jovially.

Lanie laughed. "Thanks. Maybe next time you'll join me." She eyed him brazenly. "I have a feeling you'd keep up." Before he could reply, Lanie turned to Kate with an eyebrow raised.

Kate recognized that look. Placing her hand on Rick's arm she said, "Excuse us. We'll be back." She hopped down from her seat and followed Lanie to the restroom.

Drying her hands, she caught Kate's eye in the mirror. "Well, he's cute."

"Mm…yeah. Guess so."

"Nice try. Girl, don't think I didn't notice those looks passing between the two of you."

"It was nothing, Lane." She held the door open as they exited.

"Whatever you say, sweetie. So, want to share a cab?" Receiving no response, Lanie whirled on her best friend shoving her into a corner of the alcove. "_Kate Beckett_, you need to spill it _right now_," she demanded in a hushed whisper.

Embarrassed and frustrated by her own thoughts, Kate shoved her fingers through her hair. _God, she needed a haircut._ "I thought I'd stay a bit longer," her words barely audible. She worried her lip nervously. She was in no mood to be taken to task by her friend.

Sensing Kate's mood, Lanie asked softly, "Are you sure? I can stay…."

"I think so. Yeah. I'll call you when I get home. 'Kay?"

"You better."

They rejoined Rick at the bar, chatting easily while waiting for Lanie's cab. Kate hugged her goodbye promising to call.

Rick and Lanie said goodnight with Lanie telling him, "Keep an eye on her. She's pretty important to me."

"If only all my assignments were that easy." He winked at her, smiling reassuringly.

An hour later he and Kate were still seated at the bar. They'd replaced their beers with club sodas with lime. Kate was on call the following day and she hated waking up with a hangover or that impenetrable feeling of sluggishness. Rick simply preferred not to be at a disadvantage. Kate was beautiful, intelligent, intriguing, and one hell of a flirt.

"D'you think you've had enough social stimulation for the night? You should be able to dive into your writing with no problem tomorrow." She smiled at him, her eyes alight with mirth.

"One can never have enough stimulation," he replied cheekily.

Sliding her tongue over her lower lip, she replied smartly, "Is that an invitation?"

He nearly choked on his drink, coughing to cover it. "I don't…I wasn't…." he stuttered, unable to form a cohesive sentence.

Kate laid her hand on his thigh. She really should stop while she was ahead. She wasn't looking for a relationship and everything about Rick screamed that he was that type of guy. She meant to tell him it was time to call it a night. Instead the words, "Let's get outta here" tumbled from her mouth.

Rick eyed her curiously. He didn't know where they went from here, but he wasn't ready to question it. Tossing a handful of bills on the counter to cover their tab, he took her hand and followed her out. Just as they stepped out onto the sidewalk, the sky let loose a torrent of rain. It was early summer and though nearly 11:00pm the heat and humidity were still oppressive at this late hour. The rain cool relief against their skin. Rick led her back under the awning. "Wait here."

Kate grabbed his arm, halting his steps. "What are you doing?"

"Calling a cab."

She laughed, tugging at his hand and pulling him back onto the sidewalk with her. "Don't be silly. It's just a little rain."

He shook his head, flinging water droplets from his hair as though he'd just stepped out of the shower. A clear indication that this was more than just a _little_ rain. "You have a car parked nearby?"

"Nope." She swung their arms between them practically skipping through the puddles. "Haven't you ever been caught in the rain before?"

"Yes, but…." His words died on his lips when he realized she'd stopped moving. He turned to look at her wanting to make sure she was okay. "Kate?"

He barely registered her movements. She'd stepped closer to him, her right hand still holding his and her left hand caressing the back of his neck. Kate's lips captured his and he was pulled asunder. Her mouth was greedy and soft and hot. _So very hot._ He responded eagerly, wanted more of her. _From her_. And just as quickly as it began, it was over. He pressed a hand to his mouth not wanting to lose the ghostly weight her lips left behind. "Wow," he breathed with what little air he had remaining in his lungs.

Kate rewarded him with a smile that weakened his already languid knees. "Didn't think you'd ever been properly kissed in the rain either." Caressing his jaw, she pressed another quick kiss to his mouth. "You really need to be a bit more adventurous, Rick. Think of it as research for your writing," she teased.

He looked down at her, catching a lock of her hair between his fingers and tucking it behind her ear. "I'd say, I'm off to a pretty good start thanks to you."

"My pleasure." She paused, unsure how to proceed despite their earlier kiss. "Where do we go from here?"

"Why don't I walk you home?"

"I live in the West Village. You?"

"Three blocks that way," he replied, pointing east.

Taking his hand in hers, she turned east. "Alright, writer boy, let's get you home."

"Shouldn't I be seeing you to yours?"

She rolled her eyes, smiling impishly. "Please. I'm a cop." Bumping his shoulder, she leaned into him and automatically his arm curled around her waist. "I'll keep you safe."

"Promise?" He replied, afraid he already knew the answer.

Kate didn't respond. She knew from experience some things you couldn't control; therefore, she never made a promise she knew she couldn't keep.

Arriving at his apartment building, Kate halted in surprise. She was familiar with the address and the price tag attached to it. She glanced up at him curiously. "Fancy place you've got here. Is your writing responsible for all this?" At his nod, she continued, "You must have enjoyed a few adventures along the way…to write so well. Be _this_ successful."

He shrugged noncommittally. "None as pleasing as this."

"I highly doubt that, but it's sweet of you to say." Kate laid her hand over his heart, pressing a feathery kiss to his cheek. He was too good for her and it had nothing at all to do with his wealth.

Covering her hand with his own effectively rooting her to the spot, he asked, "Come inside with me?"

She nodded, afraid of what she might say if she opened her mouth. Not entirely sure her answer would be 'no' even then.

The doorman greeted them warmly as they entered the lobby and Kate found it easy to return his smile. Inside the elevator Rick held her hand, squeezed it reassuringly as they stood facing one another. She could feel the intensity of their attraction pulsating between them, was half afraid it might short circuit the elevator. Though, logically, she knew it to be an impossibility.

Stepping out into the hallway, they walked silently hand-in-hand to his loft. Her gaze fell to his hands as she watched him swiftly unlock the door. Rick entered the loft first reaching for the light switch. Light illuminated the interior of his home as he turned to find Kate hovering just outside the threshold.

Now that she was here, she was far less confident than she'd been on the walk over. "Rick, I…" She hadn't prepared for this moment, had no clue what was on the cusp of her tongue. His eyes never left hers as he pulled her inside. Rick's body crowded hers as he invaded her space, forcing her back, back further still as he pressed her against the door. It closed behind her with a distinctive click. His scent earthy and masculine overwhelmed her senses. His azure eyes now darkened with lust resembled a midnight sky as they searched her face. He needed to know they were in this together. That Kate wanted to be here…with him. Her hands bracketed his hips as her eyes locked with his. Whatever it was he'd been looking for he found. Suddenly his hands were cradling her face as his mouth played an exquisite game of torture with hers. Their tongues dueled, teeth nipped, and lips soothed as their breath sustained one another. Drowning quickly, he forced himself to step away from her. Needed to regain some measure of control.

Confused by his sudden absence, Kate opened her eyes. "Your mouth is the best kind of sin," her voice husky with desire.

"You have no idea," he tossed over his shoulder, his fingers latching onto hers, guiding her through his living area and into his bedroom.

Kate slipped off her sandals and reached up to unfasten the buttons on her shirt dress; the blue and white fabric damp beneath her fingers.

Rick caught her hand in his and lowered it. He removed the thin red leather belt from her waist and continued with the buttons. He slipped his hands under the fabric at her shoulders and the dress slid to the floor in one fluid motion. She stood before him in a matching cobalt blue lingerie set. Her hair damp and curling around her shoulders.

She watched him as her hands deftly removed his belt, unfastened his jeans, and yanked his shirt from its waistband. Her nimble fingers making quick work of his buttons. Before long, he was standing in only his boxers, his clothes and shoes in a messy pile beside hers.

Kate's fingers found their way beneath the waistband of his boxers and she tugged, pulling him toward her. Rick's hands skimmed her waist. And then they were tumbling into his bed, breathless and grinning. She laughed as he hovered over her. Rick pressed a kiss to that sensitive spot just beneath her jawline. Trailed a path along her collarbone to the curve of her breast. Her skin becoming increasingly flushed as his lips continued their path of descent. Kate's hands fisted in the sheets when his tongue circled her navel. His warm breath teasing her skin as he blew softly where his tongue had been. Kate gasped, her hands reaching for him. Her fingers barely caressed his shoulders before he dipped lower. He pressed an open mouthed kiss to her center; the heat of her arousal evident through the silken fabric. A moan escaped her in response to his breath hot against her most sensitive of areas. She could feel his answering smile through her panties. _Damn him. They hadn't even had sex and already she was coming apart at the seams. He was right. She'd had noidea._

"Rick, please." He hooked his fingers beneath her underwear and she lifted her hips willingly, eager to be rid of them. Rick teasingly slipped his fingers between her thighs before rolling onto his back, pulling Kate on top of him. She straddled him skimming her nails down the length of his torso. Lowering her head, her hair tickling his skin, she pressed a kiss to his clavicle. Her tongue darting out to taste him. She rolled her hips into his pelvis as her teeth nipped at his throat. He groaned. Kate both heard and felt the vibration beneath her lips.

Rick's hands cupped her ass before trailing up the curve of her spine. He undid the clasp of her bra and pulled the straps from her shoulders. Watched as she removed the satiny fabric and tossed it carelessly over her shoulder. He shifted his body until his back rested against the headboard and she was sitting in his lap, her legs wrapped around his hips. Rick's mouth sought hers. Kate's arms rested on his shoulders, elbows bent as her hands cradled the back of his head. She pulled his bottom lip between her teeth, stroking it with her tongue. Kate dragged her mouth from his, biting and sucking at his jawline. Her tongue traced the shell of his ear, her breath fanning his earlobe as she whispered, "I'm feeling increasingly…underdressed." She grinned, the low rumble of his laughter warming her heart.

He lifted her off of his lap and gently placed her on the bed. Swinging his legs around to the edge of the mattress, he stood looking down at her. Ridding himself of his boxers, he rewarded her with a lopsided grin. "Perhaps this will fix that."

Kate's eyes roamed the length of his body. She continued to lay where he'd deposited her. The fingers of her left hand splayed across her abdomen; the fingers of her other hand twirling a lock of hair. Brow raised, she drawled lazily, "Oh, writer boy, I hope your idea of _fixing it_ isn't standing there looking pretty."

He loomed over her as he returned to the bed bracing his elbows to support his weight as he aligned his body with hers. "You should know I prefer writer man… And really, Kate? I've always viewed myself as more of the ruggedly handsome type." His teeth grazed her shoulder lightly punishing at the same time his hands were worshipping her breasts. Kate arched her back opening herself up to him. His tongue laved first one rosy bud and then the other. Running her fingers through his hair, her arms encircling his neck pulling him closer.

Rick slid a hand between their bodies, slipping below the flat plane of her stomach to nudge her thighs apart. His fingers testing the state of her arousal, he pressed his thumb against her clit. Her hips ricocheted against his. Her pelvic bone demanding more of his touch.

"Fuck, Rick." Her words breathless and airy.

"That's what I'm trying to do, love." He grinned boyishly, lifting her hips and coaxing her legs around his waist. His eyes lowered, watching as he guided his cock between her folds. Her vaginal walls wrapping around him like a silky glove. It wasn't long before they found their rhythm. Rick altered their tempo, alternating between hard and fast and slow and deep. Kate was on the verge of shattering. He could see it in her eyes, now a deep forest green. Flecks of gold sparkling in their murky depths. Rick pulled out of her, his tip lightly teasing her core. He held her gaze, slowly sliding his full length into her. He kissed her, swallowing her gasp in his throat. His tongue sliding into her mouth matching the thrust of his hips. His name on her lips, he felt her body tense and explode around him drawing his own release from him. Their bodies joined and sated, they tried valiantly to slow their breathing. Kate buried her head in the soft recess of his shoulder praying his dampened skin wouldn't register the tear that escaped. She'd never experienced anything like this. Wondered if every time would feel like the first time with him. Perfect.

Rick held her close a moment longer then rolled onto his back. His arm around her waist pulling her down on top of him. He pressed a kiss to her temple, his fingers smoothing her hair. "That was…amazing."

Kate smiled into his neck. "Yeah. It was…" She sighed. _She really shouldn't have come home with him. Should not have slept with this lovely, lovely man._ This could never be anything more than a one-night stand. Kate pulled herself from the safety of his arms needing to gather her clothes, get out of here. "Rick, I…."

Rick caught her hand, lacing his fingers with hers. She was going to run, he'd known it as soon as he felt her tears on his skin. He'd thought that if he ignored it, she'd somehow reconsider. He saw now that wasn't the case. Rick called her name, waited until her eyes met his. Let her see all the things he couldn't say. Was afraid to say. "Stay with me. Kate…I want you to stay."

She watched him, eyes thoughtful. Her mind racing. She told herself she should go. Tried to convince herself that it wouldn't be so terrible if she just laid with him until he fell asleep. Relenting, she settled herself beside him; her body curving into his, her head on his shoulder as she listened to his breathing. Everything about this man soothing her, calming the storm that swirled within the very atoms of her being. Kate's eyelids fluttered closed and she fell asleep in the comfort of his embrace.

When Rick awoke the following morning, he found himself alone in his bed; the sheets twisted around his legs. He sighed, carding his fingers through his hair. He'd hoped to wake up with Kate beside him. Thought he'd at least get to have breakfast with her. Disappointed, Rick closed his eyes, tilting his head back against the headboard. He neither saw nor heard her coming; his body merely tensed with its awareness of her. He couldn't explain it, didn't care to question it. This thing between them. He opened his eyes, watching her silently, taking his cues from her.

Wearing only his shirt and bearing two steaming mugs of coffee, she smiled shyly, pulling her lower lip between her teeth. "I stayed."

_The End._

**A/N: If you haven't already figured it out, I love music. This song by Sam Smith has been on repeat in my head. There's just something about the lyrics that are sad, yet hopeful. And of course, I adore the fictional character Kate Beckett. There's just something about her too. :) That being said, I thought it would be interesting to write a story around the song. **

**This turned out as an idea I wasn't sure I wanted to actually write...more, it was just something I tossed around in my head. And then...well, I have some lovely friends who said go for it. :) As such, here is the completed version. I hope you enjoy it. And, Joana...this is my birthday gift to you. I hope I did the song and the characters justice. Have a wonderful birthday, my love. I'm so fortunate to know someone as sweet, beautiful, and talented as you. Love always. E**


End file.
